Mega Celestial Maia Wikia
Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress Mega Cosmetic Maia is a unofficial collaborative database about the Cartoon Network series of a fictional universe. This show came out on July 2017 Cartoon Network in North America and Spain, August 2017 Nickelodeon in Italy and Brazil, September 2017 Disney Channel in France, May 2017 Tokyo TV in Tokyo, Japan. The TV rating for this show is TV-Y7-FV. Synposis When Maia (K'Maya Smith) was exploring San Francisco, she discovers a magical pathway that leads her into a futuristic fairytale land. She met a lady of the the land of Utropollis, Lady Cassiopeia (Beyonce Knowles) who gives her a magic necklace to transform and give her generic powers. Then next time, Maia brought her friends Lucy (Olivia Holt) and Conor (Dusan Brown) to Utropollis and meets Lady Cassiopeia to give Lucy the magic earings, and Conor the magic wristband and give them powers too. The villian, Madame Absinthe (Hellena Taylor) sees through Utropollis and San Francisco of a forbidden person to turn them evil. She instructs that person to get her the the three magic jewelries of Maia, Lucy, and Conor to take over Utropollis and San Francisco. Maia and her friends fights for their justice of Utropollis and San Francisco. Main Characters Maia Winifred Parker (K'Maya Smith)- Maia is the main protagonist of ''Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress'' and becomes a sorceress of the sorcerers. Gender: Female Age: 13 Height: 154cm Personality: Maia is a clumsy, intelligent, brave, independent sorceress and the leader of the sorcerers. Appearance: Maia is a schoolgirl, in her normal form, her skin is brown, her eyes are dark brown, her hair is dark brown and the hairstyle is curly and puffy, she have freckles spread across her nose. Maia wears squared gray glasses, she wears a hot pink turtleneck sweater, she wears a necklace with a crystal heart (for her to use to transform). Maia wears a blue pleated miniskirt, she wears light pink and black thigh high socks and black leather flats. In her Sorceress form, her hair is pink and the hairstyle is two buns on the top, she wears pink goggles like snow goggles, she wears a pink skintight bodysuit and a purple pleated miniskirt with a metal belt around her waist, Maia have bracers on her wrists and ankles for her weapons. Likes: Her family, her friends, exploring, building robots, cooking with her mom Dislikes: Madame Absinthe, Suzy, Suzy teasing her, danger in San Francisco or Utropollis, being late for class Lucia "Lucy" Newton (Olivia Holt)- Lucy is one of the main characters in ''Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress'' and Maia's friend, and becomes a sorceress of the sorcerers. Gender: Female Age: 14 Height: 156cm Personality: Lucy is brave and independent, she likes cool fly boys and she likes to be a fashion designer, and she hangs out with Maia at her house. Appearance: Lucy stands with fair skin and turquoise eyes, her hair is blonde. She wears a blue floral kimono jacket with a sky blue tank top, she wears skintight black pants and blue tartan plaid tennis shoes. In sorceress form, Lucy have sky blue hair with a ponytail, she wears a blue superhero mask and a blue skintight jumpsuit. Likes: Dislikes: Conor Beckett (Damarr Calhoun)- Conor is one of the main characters in ''Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress'' and Maia's friend, and becomes a sorceress of the sorcerers. Gender: Male Age: 13 Height: 154cm Personality: Conor is sometimes clumsy and lazy, but he proves that he's brave and independent. Appearance: Conor is a pre-teen, his skin is brown, his hair is dark brown. Likes: Dislikes: Lady Cassiopeia Pertinax (Beyonce Knowles)- Lady Cassiopeia is one of the main characters in ''Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress'' and the lady of Utropollis. Gender: Female Height: Personality: Cassiopeia is Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Scarlett (Jamie Marchi)- Scarlett is one of the main characters in ''Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress'', she is the main sorceress of the sorcerers, and the sorcerer of fire. Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: Personality: Scarlett is Appearance: Scarlett stands at the height with red short hair and brown eyes. She wears a red strapless crop top and a dark red crop jacket, she wears dark red shorts. Likes: Dislikes: Azure (Maggie Flecknoe)- Azure us one of the main characters in'' Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress'', she is the second sorceress and the sorcerer of water. Gender: Age: 16 Height: Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Sage (Lucy Liu)- Sage is one if the main characters in ''Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress'', she is the third sorceress and the sorcerer of wind. Gender: Female Age: 14 Height: Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Citrine (Michelle Ruff)- Citrine is one of the main characters in ''Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress'', she is the fourth sorceress and the sorcerer of Light. Gender: Age: Height: Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Ginger (Mona Marshall) Gender: Age: Height: Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Fuchsia (Laura Bailey) Gender: Age: Height: Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Penny (Christine Marie Cabanos) Gender: Age: Height: Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Orchid (Kari Wahlgren) Gender: Age: Height: Personality: Appearance: Likes: Dislikes: Secondary Characters Annabelle Parker James Parker Loretta Flora Parker Frederick Carson Parker Comet- Comet is the Parker's family puppy and a maltese. Antagonists Madame Absinthe (Hellena Taylor)- Madame Absinthe is the main antagonist, her goal is to retrieve Maia's necklace, Lucy's earrings, and Conor's bracelet. When she senses a forbidden person, she uses her magic butterfly to turn to that person evil. The Vanisher (Known as Adrian)- The Vanisher (as Adrian who's evilized) can use the ability to make people be gone forever. The Questionnaire (Known as Ty)- The Questionnaire (as Ty who's evilized) can use the ability to make people be confused asking questions (including their memories lost). The Demonstrator (Known as Henry)- The Demonstrator (as Henry who's evilized) can use the ability to use his drawing tablet to draw something and protects Maia. Flaming Kai (Known as Phoenix Clarke)- Flaming Kai (as Phoenix Clarke) can use the ability to use fire and gets revenge from his enemy. Violin Villain (Known as Ursula) Floweret (Known as Poppy) Miss Wireless (Known as Loretta Flora Parker) Lunatic Star (Known as Sydney Carpenter) The Samurai (Known as Kenji) Prince Nightshift (Known as Romeo) The Pixilator (Frederick Carson Parker) The Wizard Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 Welcome, Little Sorceress! Episode 2 A Day Without Sorrowness Episode 3 The Questionnaire's Interrogation Episode 4 Drawn In Figures Episode 5 Blazing the Inferno Episode 6 Floweret's Fiendish Ambition Episode 7 Miss Wireless: Lock-On Episode 8 A Singer's Hope Episdoe 9 The Samurai Episode 10 Make Way For Prince NIghtshift Episode 11 Pose, Smile, and Say Cheese Episode 12 Abracadabra! Latest activity